The present invention generally relates to strollers for children, and more particularly to a standing device for a collapsible stroller.
In a copending U.S. application 09/483,793 filed on Jan. 14, 2000 by the present applicant, a standing device for keeping a collapsed stroller in an upright stable position is described. Since the standing device has to be connected between a basket supporting rib and a rear wheel axle at a substantial central portion thereof, the utilization of a basket is inevitably obstructed by the standing device. Further, as the standing device is positioned outside the basket, the aesthetic appeal of the stroller is diminished. The disclosure of copending application Ser. No. 09/483,793 is incorporated by reference into the present disclosure.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a standing device for a collapsed stroller that overcomes the above-described inconvenience caused by the standing device in the copending application.
Another object of the invention is to provide a virtually invisible standing device for a collapsible stroller without damaging the aesthetic appeal of the stroller.
The present invention includes a standing device for use with a collapsible stroller of the type having a stroller upper crossing bar and a stroller lower cross bar. The standing device includes a connecting rod having a first end pivotally connectable to the stroller upper cross bar and having a second end, a radial pivotal pin securable to a central portion of the stroller lower cross bar and extending in a horizontal direction. The standing device further includes a leg pivotally connected to the radial pivotal pin and extending in a slant direction therefrom toward the ground, and having a pivotal joint pivotally connected to the second end of the connecting rod. Connection is such that when connected to a stroller, the leg is retracted to a position parallel to the stroller lower cross bar when the stroller is unfolded, and when the stroller is collapsed the leg is pivotally moved by the connecting rod to contact the ground.